The Last Stand
by SamuraiJack33
Summary: This is my first Escaflowne fic so be nice, I need a title for the story so if you have one just put it in the review, the reason this is PG-13 is because there will be language in chapters to come. I also realize that there are some typos, forgive me.


This is my first Escaflowne fic so pardon me if I misunderstand some of the keys points that occured during the series. Now that that's out of the way enjoy.  
  
  
  
Van Slanzar de Fanel the 15 year old prince from the kingdom of Fanellia sat under the tree canopys resting his eyes after a long day of running and stealing from Zaibach Empire. They were growing in power too much so the Van's father ordered several dipatch groups to steal from their outposts in Fanellia territory. The war would end in a flash if the the Fanellia kingdom attacked the Zaibach Empire head on at their current power. On top of that the war was would also end if the Kingdom of Fanellia didn't make a move soon. Van Fanel and his small group were resting away their day while the Zaibach Empire was planing their next attack. Van's only friend other than the two girls that accompinied him on his journey was his ship, Escaflowne. It still had a few repairs to be done after it's last battle. Hitomi Kanzaki, who Van Fanel was personally fond of, sat making a cup mint tea for Van once he woke up. Merle the cat girl sat, hunched over and watched her reflection in the moon. In her adolecent, she was taught that people could make wishes off the moon's reflection. She only wished to be with Van and have a family. He was to attracted to that Hitomi girl. Van Fanel woke to the smell of mint tea in the air, and to his delight there was some waiting for him. As he sipped the tea he wondered if it was a good idea to let the prisioners away that were his key to the camp. It's not like they could do anything about what had happened. Just then gun shots rang through the air. The snaping of trees echoed, odviously something big was coming toward them. Van's tea spilled onto his lap  
  
"Oww, shit" he yelled. Not meaning for it to be so loud. Merle also noticed it as ripples of water seemed to carry the the moon's reflection away. Van ran toward Escaflowne. Both wiman screamed and dashed in the opposite direction of the giant robot that could now been seen through the canopys of trees. Van had just enough time to flip some toggles and push some buttons before delivered it's first attack. It sent the shut down Escaflowne across the plain of trees. Van Fanel was tossed around like a doll inside of the small cocpit. He immediatly finished the activation sequence and straped his seat-belt on. "How unsportsman like you coward"  
  
"Who said this was a game Van Slanzar de Fanel" the mysterious piolot responded. "After all Bounty Hunters are only in it for the money"  
  
"So you're a bouny hunter eh, well I can only guess who hired you"  
  
"The Zaibach Empire has decided that the little hit and run tecniques have to stop. You were their first target."  
  
"Well it's a shame this is your last bounty" Van screamed. Escaflowne leaped forward and drew it's sword readying an attack.  
  
"You can't harm me fool." The robot suit was a green color and was armed with a large blaster cannon and battle saber. The Bounty Hunter's suit (M-13) drew it's sword and leaped up into the air. Escaflowne leaped after it and swung it's sword, only cutting the M-13's feet. "Ha, fool," the Bount Hunter whiped around and in a flash of light fired it's beam cannon at Escflowne. Van attempted to dodge the beam however it still caught half of his ship, sending Escaflowne soaring into the ground. Hitomi and Merle watched in horror as the half broken Escaflowne was been beaten even more. The two wimen decided to call for help from the nearest Fanellian outpost. They turned around to meet several men with M-16s pointed at them.  
  
"Run Hitomi!" Merle screamed. The two girls had not gotten far when the men had caught them. Their wrists were tied firmly around their backs and each were gagged to the point where they almost couldn't breathe. Meanwhile M-13 closed in on the crippled Escaflowne.  
  
"I won't lose to you," Van Fanel yelled. As M-13 approached, Escaflowne reached for the sword. M-13 noticed a secont too late and found the blade sticking through him. Sparks and, scraps of metal flew everywhere. M-13 fell to it's knee's then toppled onto Escaflowne. Van stumbled out of Escaflowne."Ha, now she's really gonna need repairs. Now where did those girls go? Probably miles away by now." Van's leg's felt weak. He used the trees as support as he rummaged about the woods looking for his companions. He had not gone far when the blaring of sirens filled the air. Van only hoped that they were from rescue crew members looking for him. As he approached the noise he reconginized it. It was a radio signal, the Zaibach Empire must of hired more Bounty Hunters. Van tried not to panic, sweet dribbled down his neck. He turned around and made an attempt to get away. Hobbling wasn't easy, Van triped on a gnarled root. This caught the attention of the Hunters. Van layed low attempting to camoflage himself. Guards patroled the area for about ten minuets. Once the coast was clear Van slowly stood up, trying not to draw any attention. A full moon lit up the large forest that seemed to go for miles. Van made a mad dash for Escaflowne. Upon reaching the battle sight he soon realized that there were also guards there. Van whiped around and decided to go in for the night. To his unpleasant suprise a Bounty Hunter hulked over him. He was easily twice Van's size.  
  
"Well well if it isn't Van Slanzar de Fanel of the Fanellian kingdom." The man grabed both of Van's arms and easily lifted him into the air. Van squirmed and kicked to get away from the man. But he was too late before two more hunters had arrived. One held a long needle which Van guessed was for him. One man came forward and pressed the needle into Van's chest leaving a small trail of blood as the prince of the Fanellian kingdom was draged away. Van moaned as he was loaded up onto a truck. He had lost the feeling in most of his body, and his vision had gone bad, however he believed that his hands were tied together as well as his feet. Now Van could only guess where he was going. 


End file.
